


Excuse me? You dropped your Yogurt pot

by Sunny_Bappo26



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: But my friend said no, Choi Beomgyu Being A Brat, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun In Love, He's a cinnamon roll in this story, Huening kai is Soobin's best friend, I was this close to making Yeonjun and Taehyun cheerios, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Oh my god so many tags about yeonjun being an ass, Protective Kang Taehyun, The glee au no one asked for, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, Yeonjun pink hair supremacy, also, idol cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Bappo26/pseuds/Sunny_Bappo26
Summary: "No! Soobin is going to attack me with a spoon for saying he dreamt about- OW!" Huening took a spoon to the back of his head as Soobin felt the blood rise once again in embarrassment. A few people from the neighbouring tables were staring in quiet amusement.  as the group of four began squabbling amongst themselves. Unbeknownst to the little bubble of trouble the friends were in, a certain pink haired boy had noticed a yogurt pot that had been knocked to the ground in their excitement.OrYeonjun is a super popular, good looking student that the Glee club subunit Tomorrow x Together want to get on their team.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 37





	1. If we got a cat in a green scarf on stage we’d definitely outshine other groups!

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based off Glee. I have watched like 7 episodes and 19 compilations of Kurt but that's it. This is a VERY self indulgent fic bc i couldn't get the idea of super popular pink haired Yeonjun stealing Soobin's heart by performing in a cafeteria. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so loosely based on Glee you could dangle it from a string and watch as It snaps in naught seconds. However I couldn’t get the image of pink haired Yeonjun serenading a blushing Soobin in front of the entire school like a glee performance. This is 100% self indulgent so I hope you enjoy this silly little idea. Also game for you, name the groups the idols mentioned are from.

“Again, from the top. What is wrong with you guys today? You’ve all been singing off-key and dancing out of tempo.” Yoongi’s normally patient voice was strained as the younger boys bent over to catch their breaths.

  
Puffing out his cheeks, Soobin looked between his teacher and his teammates. The atmosphere was tense, and each person had a frown tucked between their lips. Yoongi in particular looked tired as he frustratedly tapped his foot against the floor. When nobody answered, Yoongi furrowed his brows and took a step forward to closely observe his students.

  
“Seriously you guys, you’re all normally so energetic and determined. What’s wrong?” Soobin rubbed his neck awkwardly, aware that as the leader of his sub-unit he should speak up. Truth be told he didn’t know how to put what they were all feeling into words. After watching the Glee club’s other subunits perform their songs for Regionals - they realised that they were lacking something as a group.

  
“Something’s missing Mr. Min, all of the other groups that performed yesterday had something that made them stand out.” Taehyun spoke steadily, glancing at Soobin as he put his thoughts into words.

  
“Whether it was keeping up with insane rap beats, hitting several high notes one after another or complex team choreography that should be impossible to sing and dance to at the same time. Sure we have solid rap, choreo, vocals and teamwork but something’s missing.”

  
A hum of agreement echoed flatly as Yoongi considered them all for a moment. Their teacher was young, 27, yet he looked so much older in the weary lighting of the auditorium as he pondered their concern. He was however, incredibly wise for his age, so Soobin had no doubt that he would understand.

  
There was a beat. Then Yoongi turned to stare straight through Soobin’s being.

  
“Do you feel that your team is lacking Soobin?” Despite being over 6ft tall Soobin cowered slightly beneath the intense, scrutinizing gaze.

  
“Well-I mean yeah- yeah you could say that. It’s nothing to do with any issues we have with each other or something, but we’re the smallest unit meaning it’s hard enough to stand out as it is. It would just be nice if we could do something, you know?” Soobin stuttered, struggling to properly convey the sense of something being amiss.

  
Noticing his burning ears and silent embarrassment, Huening wrapped an arm around Soobin’s shoulder and offered him a comforting belly rub. Smiling gently at his younger friend Soobin focused on Yoongi who was now nodding thoughtfully.

  
“Have you considered asking someone who has something you guys don’t to join the club? I can tell you all, that technically you aren’t lacking what the other group’s have. Meaning, that perhaps you just need somebody who can offer something you didn’t have before.” A stunned silence fell over the group as they looked at one another in surprise.

  
Find someone new? Someone who was gifted at singing or dancing with a unique quality? Where on earth would they find someone like that who could fit in well with their group? Soobin’s train of thought got lost as Beomgyu threw his hands up in exasperation, voicing his thoughts.

  
“How did we not think of this sooner? It’s the perfect solution! We can each search for a person to bring back to the club and make them audition! You’re a genius Mr. Min.” Yoongi chuckled at that, shaking his head with an amused smile. Turning animatedly to Taehyun and Huening, Beomgyu began listing off students he thought they could round up immediately.  
Spotting Yoongi collecting his things to leave Soobin scurried over to his side, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you have anyone in mind Mr. Min? You teach a lot of students from every year, surely you had a few people in mind when you suggested we find someone?"

  
Humming in response, Yoongi brushed his platinum hair out of his eyes. “Eun-woo is talented, so are Woozi, Sanha, Yeonjun and Wooseok. While I’m not sure how much interest they’d have in joining the Glee club, they’re definitely people you could consider.” Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Yoongi left Soobin standing rigid with a small smile and farewell.

  
One person in particular stood out to Soobin amongst the few his teacher had named: Choi Yeonjun. What Soobin wouldn’t give to have the Choi Yeonjun notice him and be apart of their group. Yeonjun was every guys envy and every girls dream. He was intelligent, with some of the best grades in his year, athletic, being a nation-wide renowned dancer, and a lovely person all around. Yeonjun was also incredibly popular, with friends all around the country.

  
Although Soobin would never admit it out loud, he knew that he seriously liked the older boy. And as such, was seriously considering telling the group to add him to their hit list. Stepping out of his thoughts, Soobin acknowledged the bell for lunch ringing. Grinning toothily at his friends, Soobin reached for his jacket and gestured to the door. “Come on, let’s talk about it over lunch.”

-

"Alright so, earlier when i was talking to Taehyun and Huening i suggested we get people like Jackson and Eric to join us because they're funny and talented!"

  
Rolling his eyes, Taehyun put a hand over Beomgyus mouth, and spoke with a serious look on his face.  
“And I suggested we think realistically instead of trying to commit social suicide by asking people way out of our league to join the Glee club.” Offended by the comment, Beomgyu launched into an animated explanation as to why they should recruit the two music prodigies.

  
Soobin was only half listening however, his eyes following something slightly behind Beomgyu’s head. Choi Yeonjun in all of his glory was bustling about between different tables, talking and laughing with students of different ages as though he was born to bring joy. The cotton candy pink hair making his presence even more noticeable as he lit up the room with his hundred megawatt smile.

  
“...why don’t we ask Yeonjun to join us? Mr. Min mentioned him as a good candidate and we know he can dance like a champ.” Turning to stare questioningly at his friends, he pried his attention away from the subjects of his interest.  
"Oh! That's not a bad idea actually, i had him down as one of the possible people to join our subunit but somebody (Read: Taehyun) kept interrupting me to say stupid stuff like 'it's an unrealistic choice'"

  
"-That's because it is an unrealistic choice. You are never, ever going to be able to get people who have graduated onto a stage to perform music with us, the smallest Glee Subunit." Taehyun interrupted irritably, winding Beomgyu up even further  
" Well there's a possibility!"

  
Blinking slowly as another argument unfolded, Soobin turned expectantly to his youngest friend. He raised a brow quizzically to see Huening studying him with a knowing grin and intuitive glint in hid eyes.

  
"I agree with Beomgyu about Yeonjun being a good choice in terms of improving our choreography - but choreography means nothing if you can't do it with stable vocals. "

  
Shaking his head, Soobin slumped slightly in his seat. “I know that Ning, I’m just stumped on what to do. Almost all the talented singers and dancers in our school are either members of different subunits or upperclassmen who have graduated and are out living their lives. We’ve got to be realistic, and perhaps getting a talented dancer who isn’t tone deaf to do adlibs or pre choruses is the best we can do.”

  
“How do you know he isn’t tone deaf? Does he sing to you in your dreams?” “What? No!” Hissing in horror, Soobin swiftly moved to clutch his spoon and hold it threateningly over his head. His ears were burning, leaving Soobin acutely aware of the crimson now prominent against his pale skin. Huening screeched at the threat of being hit and moved to use Beomgyu as a human shield, disrupting his argument with Taehyun.

  
“The hell? Huening, get off!” Struggling against their youngest friend Beomgyu huffed and began encouraging Taehyun who was smiling in amusement to get up and help pry them apart. Unfortunately their little scuffle had attracted the attention of a few onlookers.

  
"No! Soobin is going to attack me with a spoon for saying he dreamt about- OW!" Huening took a spoon to the back of his head as Soobin felt the blood rise once again in embarrassment. A few people from the neighbouring tables were staring in quiet amusement. as the group of four began squabbling amongst themselves. Unbeknownst to the little bubble of trouble the friends were in, a certain pink haired boy had noticed a yogurt pot that had been knocked to the ground in their excitement.  
Pondering his movements momentarily, Yeonjun smiled to the people he shared his history classes with and instead made his way over to the table that housed the smallest subunit of the club most of his friends participated in. He’d considered joining the club on a few occasions but had ultimately decided that his presence was unnecessary in the group dynamics his friends had - that, and Yeonjun was worn desperately thin between his academics and extracurricular activities.

  
Scooping up the yogurt pot with a flourish and charming smile, Yeonjun beamed down at the four attractive young men hoping to catch their attention by placing it on the table. The first to notice his presence was Kang Taehyun, a student he’d had the pleasure of sharing a volleyball team with in the previous year. Taehyun’s eyes widened as Yeonjun waved amicably and gestured to the Yogurt.

  
“I think you guys knocked this over when you were playing,” he stated gently - smile audible in every word. This caught the three remaining boys - one of which had silver hair and a brunette in a fierce headlock while the second had lavender hair and a spoon that froze it’s assault mid air.

  
A moment of awkward silence passed before the boys broke into conversation all at once. Yeonjun was taken back as he focused on the taller lavender hair stuttering out a confirmation at the yogurt being his own while the brunette and silver hair began enthusiastically telling him to join them for something. Pouting at his struggling to focus, Yeonjun shot the lavender a crescent eyed smile before shifting his attention to Taehyun for assistance.

  
“Guys calm down, don’t yell in his face all at once. Yeonjun doesn’t know all of us properly, and frightening him off won’t do anybody favours. How about introductions before invitations?” Taehyun stated the last part more than he asked it, but the intended effect still worked on the two rowdy boys.

  
“Right! Of course! I’m Beomgyu, that’s Huening and that’s Soobin.” Beomgyu gestured to each person as he introduced them, making Huening whine and re-introduce himself to Yeonjun. Soobin however sat silently, ears burning and his body feeling oversized and awkward. Realistically, Soobin knew that it wasn’t a big deal and that they’d already moved on from the yogurt; but that didn’t mean he felt like any less of a clumsy oaf for being caught attacking an underclassmen with a spoon and just generally making himself seem unappealing to the coolest guy in the school. Lifting his head slowly, Soobin pushed away his thoughts and self pity and tried turning back into the conversation.

  
“You want me to join the glee club to sing with you all?” Yeonjun inquired, eyes wide and lips turned downwards in a triangle. His voice was questioning but it didn’t quite match his expression. Soobin thought himself good at reading people, but a Yeonjun felt like a foreign language he simply couldn’t understand. Was he disappointed to be asked to join their group? Or perhaps he didn’t want to be associated with them because of how noisy they were -

  
Glancing down at his knee, Soobin blinked then grinned softly. Huening had once again noticed his silent distress and had placed a subtle hand of comfort on his leg. Truly he was lucky to have a friend like the younger, even if he did tease him half to death.

  
“Mhm! We’re lacking a little when it comes to standing out, and who better to ask for help than someone as insightful and charming as you!” Beomgyu complicated smoothly, eliciting a bashful smile from the elder. It was then Soobin found a new appreciation for how beautiful Yeonjun really was, having only seen the male from a distance. Yeonjun’s fiery golden brown eyes and nose scrunched with his pink lips tucked between his teeth, blonde highlighted pink hair framing pale features and a soft dusting of red across his nose from the compliments made Soobin’s knees weak.

  
“Honestly, I did consider joining the glee club with a few friends last year but there were a few… complications.” Yeonjun spared a glance to the left at the crowd of students yelling and eating, eyes conflicted.

  
“If it’s an issue of an overlapping schedule we can easily find a day when you can come have a trial run. Then we can go from there depending on how you see fit, that is if you’re interested?” Taehyun suggested with a hopeful smile. Huening Kai and Beomgyu looked expectantly at the older who was gazing at the ceiling, contemplating. Biting his lip, Yeonjun looked down and met Soobin with a pensive gaze.

  
“You’re the leader of the subunit right?” Soobin, not trusting himself to form a coherent response, nodded. He found himself a little intimidated having to maintain eye contact with the older boy. Maybe it was the way Yeonjun’s normally sparkly eyes turned serious, or the way his normally pouting lips were caught between his teeth in thought - but it was then Soobin decided to admit he liked the pink head. Of course, the moment he confessed that the younger boys he would get teased relentlessly, so Soobin would bide his time before confessing it out loud.

  
“Are you ok with having me for a few meetings? I can’t promise that I’ll be able to improve anything or take up the club full time, but I think it’d be nice to get to know all of you and maybe become friends.” Pulling himself together, Soobin raised a brow and came to a silent agreement with all the other members. Of course, they’d already discussed inviting Yeonjun and were more than ready to accept him into the group, they just didn’t want to appear desperate. Giving Yeonjun his best smile, Soobin straightened his posture and shrugged Huening’s arm from his waist.

  
“I think we’d all be delighted to have you for however long you want to stay. Welcome to the Tomorrow by Together Subunit.”


	2. Don’t embarrass me in front of my crush over texts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hate the formatting on this site. Forgive me if this chapter is difficult to read, I spent a lot of time formatting it on google docs but this site does not seem to comply to my wishes. This chapter is different to the last in terms of writing as I wanted to establish more of the characters relationships. So that’s hopefully worked out well. Anyways enjoy.

____________________________________________________________________

**[Tomorrow x Together club chat]**

**Add participants?**

**No | [Yes]**

**Choose contacts:**

**Choi Yeonjun**

**Choi Soobin**

**Choi Beomgyu**

**Huening kamal Kai**

**Give [Choi Soobin] admin privileges?**

**No | [Yes]**

**You are no longer admin**

**You**

Seeing as we didn’t get a chance to 

Properly sort out a schedule or time to 

Meet each other for practise I thought this

Chat would be beneficial.

**Choi Beomgyu**

sounds good! you don’t need to 

be so formal tho tae, we’re just having

a bit of fun and doing glee as usual

**Choi Soobin**

I don’t think it matters either way, Gyu.

**Choi Soobin**

Btw, Thanks for making the chat Taehyun,

I was going to make one after I found a way 

To contact Yeonjun.

**Choi Yeonjun**

If you wanted my number you could’ve 

Just asked me :)

**Huening Kamal kai**

Oh my god… 

**Choi Soobin**

Uh, right.

**You**

Anyway, 

**You**

Yeonjun, are you free on Wednesday at quarter to one? 

**Choi Yeonjun**

I think so, i have dance classes in

The evening but that shouldn't be

An issue! 

**Choi Soobin**

Then if there's no issues, we'll meet 

On Wednesday and perform a few

Songs so you can become more 

Familiar with our sound. 

**Choi Yeonjun**

Oh!! 

**Choi Yeonjun**

I actually listened to the performances

My friends showed me of your subunit

**Choi Yeonjun**

You're all really talented at signing and 

Rapping 

**Huening Kamal Kai**

:0 did you like our songs? 

**Choi Beomgyu**

of course we're talented! we're 

the best group! 

**Choi Soobin**

Don't say that Beomgyu, you might 

Upset the other club members. 

**You**

We're good, but so are the

Other groups, so we shouldn't 

Compare or anything like that. 

**Choi Beomgyu**

i didn't mean it that way and you

know it

**Choi Beomgyu**

stop scolding me >:(

**Choi Yeonjun**

Haha, don't worry about that kind 

Of stuff. 

**Choi Yeonjun**

I know a bunch of guys from the other 

Subunits and they joke around like that 

All the time! 

**Choi Yeonjun**

Also yes, 

I did like the songs you guys 

Sang! 

**Huening Kamal kai**

I can't wait for you to sing them 

With us! 

**Choi Yeonjun**

Me too! 

**Choi Beomgyu**

THANK YOU YEONJUN! 

**Choi Beomgyu**

This is why Yeonjun is my favourite

He understands me :P

**Choi Yeonjun**

:D

**You**

Hey! What about your

Best friends?? 

**Choi Beomgyu**

you all suck 

**Huening Kamal kai**

What'd i do?? 

**Choi Beomgyu**

you probably took soobin's

side silently 

**Choi Soobin**

No offence, Gyu. 

**Choi Soobin**

But you're not making much 

Sense. 

**Choi Beomgyu**

when i see you all tomorrow 

it's on SIGHT

**Choi Soobin has banned user [Choi Beomgyu] from chat**

**Choi Soobin**

Much better.

**Choi Yeonjun**

Yikes, is it a good idea to remove Beomgyu?

**Choi Yeonjun**

Doesn't he need to know what’s going on?

**Huening Kamal Kai**

Don’t worry! This is nothing unusual for us

**Huening Kamal Kai**

We’ll add him back once he’s got his thoughts 

togther again :)

**Choi Yeonjun**

Cute :’)

**You**

Now we can all retain our brain cells.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Ya'll can't sing like Rexha]**

**Participants:**

**You**

**Terry k**

**Pengning**

**Gru**

**You**

what the Hell are you 

Doing on the other chat 

Beomgyu?

**Gru**

i don't explain myself

to traitors

**You**

You're gonna scare Yeonjun

Away you weirdo >:(

**Gru**

yeonjun probably likes me

more than you 

**Gru**

you type like a goddamn 

AI

**You**

Come up here and say that 

To my face, you short ass. 

**Gru**

i'm not short! 

**Gru**

you're just freakishly tall

**Terry K**

No you're a short ass. 

**Terry K**

Also, I'm Yeonjun's favourite 

Thank you very much.   
  


**Terry K**

I played on the same team as him 

last year and he told me I was smart

and super cool.

**Gru**

YOU'RE SHORTER THAN

ME THOUGH! 

**You**

Doesn't make you any less of

A short ass 

**Gru**

where's huening? he'll 

back me up

**Pengning**

Like hell i will, you said i sucked

Because Soobin was right

**Pengning**

And IM Yeonjun's favourite 

**Pengning**

I'm messaging him right now, 

And he's super cool to talk to :) 

**You**

What's he saying? 

**Pengning**

Wouldn't you like to know 

Lover boy.

**You**

I will not hesitate to hurt

You like i did earlier if you don't 

Shut tf up. 

**Pengning**

The only thing hurt was your pride 

**Terry k**

Ooh, damn. 

**Terry k**

Where's the lie though? 

**You**

  
My pride wasn't hurt! 

**Gru**

it totally was

**Gru**

lmao, bet your pride is

hurting rn bc we're closer to

your crush than you are

**You**

Dude..

**You**

Whatever, you’re all

Asses.

**Mute chat?**

**[Yes] | No**

  
  


**For how long?**

**[8 hours]**

  
  


**Chat muted**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Direct messages]**

**Hyun <3**

**Hyun <3**

Dude, I think what you

Said was a little too much for Soobin.

**Hyun <3**

You know he doesn’t like talking to

Us bout people he likes and that communication 

Is difficult for him.

**You**

i know hyun, i was annoyed and frustrated

and i took it out on your guys again 

**You**

it’s petty but i don’t like it when 

i get scolded for the smallest things

**You**

like, soobin came onto our group chat

to call me out and i guess i felt a little attacked

**Hyun <3**

And I understand that Gyu,

I’m sorry if it felt like we were all 

Attacking you.

**Hyun <3**

Soobin probably didn’t mean to make

You uncomfortable either, he was just 

Embarrassed.

**You**

i know

**You**

i’ll go apologize 

**Hyun <3**

I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.

**Hyun <3**

Call me afterwards and we’ll do the maths

Homework together.

**You**

alright x

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


**Choi Soobin has added [Choi Beomgyu] to the chat**

  
  
  
  



	3. If I’d have know I would’ve worn a crop top too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly a lot of fun to write, exploring Soobin’s charter and how he reacts to situations is something I really enjoy. Trying to convey the anxiety and nerves a person can feel when simply talking to the person they like without making it their only character trait is challenging.

Glancing back and forth between the clock and the door, Soobin heaved a sigh as nervousness settled like a cold rag over his neck. He and Yoongi were the only people present in the auditorium and it was almost quarter too. Pulling out his phone, Soobin tapped the screen rhythmically and scrolled through their chat from the past few days. Yeonjun had messaged Soobin directly a few times simply asking him about what kind of a person he was and about how Tomorrow x Together had been formed. Soobin found his curiosity endearing and had spent countless hours re-reading the short conversations in wonder. His appreciation for the small interactions had doubled since his fall out with Beomgyu. Soobin had realised that this may be his only chance to get closer to the beautiful pink haired male of his dreams. He probably wasn't anyone special to the elder amongst his many colourful and interesting friends, but he considered that perhaps, he could be the claiming kiss of summer sun to Yeonjun's hectic winter. 

Soobin stiffened as his notifications made a horribly disruptive sound that shattered the comfortable silence. Glancing across the room to his teacher slouched over the grand piano Soobin relaxed. Yoongi wasn't much for sharing meaningless conversations or concentrating on superficial things, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when his statue-like teacher completely ignored Soobin in favour of shuffling through his music sheets.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Direct messages]**

**My Gum :)**

**My Gum :)**

Soobin! You're gonna 

Love the surprise we have 

For you! 

**You**

A…Surprise?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Furrowing his brow, Soobin's thoughts began to snowball as he jumped from one conclusion to the other. Little time had passed with Soobin agonising over his thoughts and the lack of reply before the auditorium door swung open with a bang. Grasping his phone in surprise Soobin stated unmoving as a flood of loud voices and laughter dribbled in from the hallways. Huening was the first to appear - fluffy brown hair and feathery jumper to complement it. He was dressed differently from when Soobin had seen him first during the day. Was this the surprise he mentioned in passing? Soobin had to admit that it was a little underwhelming if it was. Taehyun and Beomgyu bounded in next, hands clasped together and feral grins adorned on their faces. "You're all just jealous because Yeonjun isn't part of the StrayKids!" 

"Yeah! Yeonjun is ours now, you can't have him." The childish banter and stuck out tounges made second hand embarrassment creep down Soobin's spine. As rambunctious laughter and unintelligible quips were the response the two got, Soobin decided they hadn't offended anyone and smiled. It was when Beomgyu's arm slid to rest around Taehyun's waist that Soobin noticed they too had changed their attire. And to _Crop tops_ no less. Noting the noise and laughter still audible from the hallway Soobin could guess that Yeonjun was out there talking to his other friends. Deciding that he didn’t need to be cautious about how he acted just yet, Soobin stared at his younger friends with a pout as they approached him all smiles and giggles. 

“You guys switched your outfits and didn’t tell me?” Soobin feigned a tone of hurt and slumped his back in faux betrayal. Truthfully he didn’t mind too much if they were having fun. Blinking Huening thought for a moment before clapping his hands in remembrance and rushing back out to the corridor; Yeonjun’s name on the top of his tounge.

“You’re gonna love the surprise we have for you Bin.” Beomgyu smiled, running a hand over the back of Taehyun’s head and tucking some fallen platinum hair back into his pink beanie. Adjusting his jacket Soobin wet his lips and studied the crop tops.“Yeah about that, I thought the crop tops where the surprise-“ 

“Binnie!” Yeonjun cut Soobin off mid sentence as he stumbled into the room waving dismissively at the open door. Surprised was an understatement. Soobin could’ve gone into cardiac arrest if he concentrated too hard on the pink haired male. Yeonjun was dressed in low waisted denim jeans and a Balenciaga pink turtleneck crop top. He looked stunning. The pink in the fuzzy turtleneck complimented the gentle colour of his hair, and complimented the colour of his eyes and fair skin. Soobin decided he’d find interacting with Yeonjun a lot less painful if he didn’t acknowledge the elephant in the room - that elephant being Yeonjun’s exposed stomach. Taking everything in at once almost made Soobin dizzy. He could almost feel how smug the couple beside him where and Soobin honestly couldn’t decide whether to thank them or strangle them

“They were. Have fun Bin.” Beomgyu and Taehyun were smirking as they skipped over to Yoongi and Huening, leaving Soobin at the mercy of Yeonjun’s smile and style. Jaw slack and eyes wide, Soobin had no time to organize his racing thoughts as his body acted on autopilot. Bouncing up to the lavender haired male, Yeonjun produced a bag from behind his back and began rooting through it.

“Here! We stopped by the shop before coming to practise to get some snacks in case the lunch line is too long. And…” Yeonjun paused struggling to find what he was looking for before producing a Yoghurt pot from the bag. “Surprise! We got your favourite flavour of Yoghurt.” 

Soobin wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself at this point. Slowly taking the Yoghurt from the olders dainty hands Soobin felt his embarrassment become almost tangible. It wrapped around his body as he took a deep breath, reminding himself that the older didn’t care about how he’d embarrassed himself a few days ago. No one did, so beating himself up about it would only leave him feeling bitter over the sweet taste of apricot. Mustering up any sibilance of normality he had Soobin forced himself to relax and smile gratefully. 

“Wow, thank you. You even remembered my favourite flavour.” Yeonjun smiled wider at Soobin, a hint of relief in his features. Yeonjun had been studying his reaction, and probably gauged how his shoulders tensed and then relaxed. He was just observant like that it seemed.

“Ah, it was actually Hyuka that suggested we get it, I was leaning more towards getting you a pastry or something dry, but they seemed to have their heart set on getting you a Yoghurt. I’m glad you like it though, I’ll remember for future reference.” Yeonjun winked at Soobin before whisking over to the other members and handing out their beverages and snacks. Releasing a breath Soobin recognized the sting of heat on the back of his neck and nervousness in his stomach.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Soobin raised a brow and studied the Yogurt with a clinical glare. “Interesting…” Soobin mused to himself. Pulling out his phone Soobin placed the Yoghurt down.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Direct messages]**

**My Gum :)**

**You**

A...Surprise?

**You**

You’ll be in for a surprise next

If you aren’t careful you tricky

Little bugger.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The concerned gaze Huening sent him as he approached satiated the indignation Soobin felt for the time being. Deciding that now wasn’t the correct time nor place for gawking at pretty pink boys or threatening annoying friends, Soobin settled into his role of leader. With a fixed posture and tamed temper, Soobin looked at a pleasantly surprised Yoongi with a smile.

“I must say I’m quite pleased with your choice of candidate. Yeonjun here is quite a gifted student musically. He’s been top of my music class since I began teaching him.” 

“So cool.” Huening offered, amazed, as Yeonjun giggled and covered his face in embarrassment. Soobin found the action incredibly endearing, and it seemed that his teammates agreed as well. 

“I digress, but are you guys wearing crop tops because of what happened in Jin’s class yesterday? Hoesok was telling me that a fight broke out in one of the classes.” A fight had happened? Biting his lips Soobin leaned forward in curiosity.

“Mh, yeah. Chan was texting me last night about how these horrible misogynistic bigots began bullying the girls in his class for wearing crop tops and were making homophobic comments about other students and myself. One of my friends, San, got really upset and threw fists with them; but because the whole exchange was recorded the only people in trouble were the assholes. Luckily the girls in Chan’s class weren’t up for their shit so they asked that everyone possible wear crop tops or vests to give them one final middle finger, and here we are.” 

Soobin was incredibly surprised to hear in-depth about what had led to the crop tops. Part of Soobin was incredibly annoyed that such a situation had been swept under the rug, in favour of being called a surprise that would get Soobin flustered over exposed skin. While another part was disappointed he hadn’t been told so that he could show some kind of support too. He fell into one of the categories that were being insulted and he wasn’t above feeling irritated that insults had been directed towards Yeonjun specifically as well. 

“I didn’t know that.” Soobin stated, crossing his arms as Yeonjun smiled and shook his head reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it, it happened in our year, and I didn’t get the chance to tell the others till this morning.” Nodding Soobin filed his concerns away for later. It clearly wasn’t intentional on his friend's part to overlook how the context might’ve changed how Soobin reacted. They were all just excited about Soobin liking someone, and he had enjoyed their little surprise regardless of how close he was to a heart attack.

“That’s good you’re all so willing to stand up for each other. If most of your generation can develop with open mindsets like yours then I’m sure we’ll see improvement in our societies opinions on relationships and clothing. I’m proud.” A comfortable atmosphere stilled between the small group. It felt warm and welcoming, like it would always be summer as long as they continued to be the best they could be for each other. Perhaps it was too soon to be saying that, but something about Yeonjun’s presence seemed to complete them. 

“Oh actually! The song I prepared for today kind of relates to the whole fight and crop top thing. Its about how men are expected to deal with grief and loss differently to women. ” Yeonjun spoke, catching everyone’s attention. “Mr. Min, did you manage to practise the piece I sent on Tuesday?” Yoongi nodded wordlessly then, waving the music sheets in confirmation.

Feeling a careful tug on his jacket, Soobin met the eyes of a sheepish Huening. “You’re not still mad are you Bin?” His voice was cautious and Soobin felt a pang of guilt for his passive aggressive message earlier. 

“Of course not, you’re my gum after all. Annoying as you are sweet.” Soobin ruffled Huenings hair, much to the Younger's displeasure, and grinned playfully as arms wrapped around his waist for stability.

“Come and sit down over here you two! You’re holding up the performance.” Taehyun gestured to seats below the stage where he and Beomgyu were already seated, exchanging light conversation with Yeonjun. Rubbing the feathers on Huenings arms, Soobin led them both over to the blond and brown haired trouble makers.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you losers earlier, but the crop tops do look really good on you. You too Jun, I like how the pink matches your hair.” Hoping his embarrassment was hidden behind what was supposed to be a charming smile as Soobin tested the nickname out. He felt like he too should be able to give Yeonjun a nickname if he referred to him as ‘Binnie’ earlier. Soobin had originally hated the nickname when Huening had first called him it, claiming it to be distasteful. It wasn’t his fault that everything sounded better coming from sparkly, pink, pouted lips. 

Soobin giggled in amusement when protests echoed after being called ‘losers’, but his attention was set squarely on the light blush and shining smile on Yeonjun’s face. He couldn’t control even more nervous giggles as Yeonjun cooed and sent Soobin another wink. “You’re so sweet Binnie, thank you.” 

“Alright. Yeonjun you ready?” Yoongi called from the grand piano an expectant edge in his voice. 

“Of course.” And just like that, Yeonjun became his stage persona. Shoulders rolled back and posture relaxed, yet schooled. Leaning back in his seat Soobin finally seemed it appropriate to silently drool over how good Yeonjun looked. Knowing glances from parasitic friends be damned, Soobin could appreciate Yeonjun even more as the light from the stage highlighted his silhouette like a silver lining. 

“This is a song called ‘Song Cry’ written by August Alsina…” And when Yeonjun began singing, Soobin let himself be hypnotized by his voice, his emotion, by everything that was simply: Yeonjun. 

_“Every rose needs the rain sometimes,_

_so know that you can dry your eyes this time,_

_let the song cry…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proof read this chapter so I hope it hasn’t turned out to be the mess I feel it is.


	4. How to take your crush on a date without them knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the soft lights of the cafe shining down on him like a halo and lining his fluffy cardigan with silver. He appeared fuzzy, like a mirage and Soobin wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and sing him a Lullaby.

Yeonjun was tired. He was happy but so incredibly tired. The hours of time now occupied by his newly joined glee club and friends had slowly but surely built-up. Like loose snow on a mountain it was one particularly violent gust of wind away from becoming an avalanche of emotional exhaustion. The issue was that Yeonjun was a perfectionist and he wouldn't accept something if it wasn't to the best of his standards. Meaning between his long extracurricular hours Yeonjun had to complete assignments for academic subjects and revise for Tests. (Read: Yeonjun sleeps from half 12 to half five on weekdays) Two weeks of sleep deprivation had since manifested in the forms of hesitant smiles, muted clothing and quiet conversations. Yeonjun attentively kept his face and hair immaculate and hid the dark circles around his eyes. You could ask Yeonjun and he'd honestly tell you he could hide his exhaustion from his friends well.

Soobin disagreed.

It was actually the unusual quietness the elder had adopted that had lead Soobin to inviting him out for a coffee and cake instead of their usual Glee meeting - that and his insatiable desire to be near the pink head at all times. Soobin honestly couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he stared at Yeonjun, exhausted through the café window. Asking him to join glee had been kind of unfair on their part now that he truly reflected upon it. They'd all basically pressured him into joining, and he could've been scared to decline because he didn't want to be seen as rude- meaning he was now trapped in a club he didn't want to be in. Worrying his bottom lip and rubbing the nape of his neck Soobin was startled to look up and meet Yeonjun's eyes. Ever sharp and inquisitive, the boy made a beckoning motion with a soft grin.

“What are you standing outside for, you strange boy.” Yeonjun questioned as Soobin approached him guiltily. Noticing his hesitance Yeonjun frowned and titled his head. 

"Are you alright Binnie? You look worried." The elder had of course hit the nail on the head. Yet, as much as Soobin liked Yeonjun and wanted a relationship, he didn't want to share his worries. They weren't that close yet. 

"I-yeah, I'm fine don't worry. How's your day been?" Soobin sometimes forgot how piercing Yeonjun's eyes could be. He wasn't buying what Soobin was trying to sell for sure as he raised a brow. Yeonjun had silently acknowledged the change of subject and instead pushed a smoothie and croissant in Soobin's direction. 

"Honestly a bit tiring, everything seems so much louder when you're sleep deprived so I've been a bit jumpy. Luckily I've had Wooseok looking after me today-" a yawn interrupted the pink head's sentence. Rubbing his eyes Yeonjun took a moment to re-establish his train of thought. In his fatigue, Soobin noted that Yeonjun looked so much smaller than he usually did. With the soft lights of the cafe shining down on him like a halo and lining his fluffy cardigan with silver. He appeared fuzzy, like a mirage and Soobin wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and sing him a Lullaby. Their conversations flowed easily as the drank and ate in the cafe. Natural chemistry lending itself well to the comfortable atmosphere of the cafe. Yeonjun was clearly trying to keep his yawning to a minimum, and Soobin's heart couldn't help but flip every time one of Yeonjun's sweater paws moved to rub puffy eyes. 

"You know you've been yawning a lot recently, did you get much sleep last night?" Yeonjun paused at Soobin's question, debating how he should answer. 

"Just work keeping me up, you know? Sometimes it's difficult… difficult to balance everything." Soobin nodded in understanding. He could empathise with the exhaustion of overworking, he understood what it felt like to have your fatigue audible through soft words. And he wanted to help. He knew Yeonjun wasn't getting nearly enough sleep due to his busy schedule. So maybe… 

"Have you got anything planned this evening Jun?" Soobin questioned, his most charming smile on display. 

"I'll check real quick, I don't think so… Yeah, I was going to work on a chemistry project with Changbin but he told me something came up earlier; so I have the rest of the day free. Why?" Checking his phone, Yeonjun smiled back at Soobin in question. 

"I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to come over to watch a few musicals and maybe get pizza and I could help you with your chemistry work?" Surprise gripped Yeonjun's body, his breath getting caught in his throat. Soobin was inviting him over to his home for a movie marathon and dinner (Read: a date). He was sure his ears were burning as his thoughts slowly spiraled out of control, but he put on his best nonchalant expression and reached forward to rub a thumb over the taller boy's hand. 

"I would love that, but only if we can watch The Heathers or Be more chill." Eliciting a laugh from Soobin, Yeonjun tried to squash the excitement he felt from seeing the younger's cheeks flush red. Yeonjun had never considered himself a man to easily gain interest in another, but he could tell something had changed if every time he looked at a yogurt pot he was reminded of his awkward yet comfortably confident leader. 

"Can we watch Hamilton afterwards?" Soobin did his best puppy dog eyes and lo-and-behold the elder caved to his request like a card castle in the wind. 

"How could I say no to those eyes Binnie?" Soft giggles floated between the two once again. If all went well later as Soobin planned Yeonjun would hopefully fall asleep during a musical and would get the rest he needed. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Ya'll can't sing like Rexha]**

**Participants:**

**You**

**Terry k**

**Pengning**

**Gru**

**You:**

I don't want any of you

Showing up at my place later unannounced. 

**Gru:**

why? 

you planning to do

drugs? 

**You:**

Definitely. I'm 

Trying crystal meth so

Stay the hell away. 

**Gru:**

OH shit for real? 

**You:**

. 

**Terry K:**

I can't tell if you're joking or

Not to be honest. 

**Terry K:**

We all knew you were going to crack beneath the pressure at some point. 

**PengNing:**

Don't stay that Tae! Soobin would

Never do drugs, you're just kidding right 

Bin? 

**You:**

I though that was obvious, but clearly the

Only people with brain cells in this Friend group are Yeonjun and I. 

**Gru:**

Just bc we aren't your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to be rude. 

**PengNing:**

:(

**You:**

Yeonjun is coming over to my place 

so I want you all FAR AWAY. 

**Gru:**

:0

**Terry K:**

Told You Beomgyu, pay up. 

**Gru:**

damnit soobin, couldn't you have 

kept it in your pants for a week longer? 

**You:**

Excuse me? 

**PengNing:**

They made a bet on how long it'd take you and Yeonjun to start going out 

**You:**

Bitch?? 

**Gru:**

kai you snitch

**You:**

OMG. YEONJUN SAW THE NOTIF AND 

BEGAN CHOKING ON HIS DRINK. 

**You:**

You're all going to get crucified if things are awkward later :^) 

**Terry K:**

Oops

**Gru:**

LOL, don't worry soobin, your secret is safe with us,

you and your boyfriend will be left in peace ✌️

**[block notifications?]**

**[Yes] | no**

**[notifications blocked for 8 hours]**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**

After having choked his best explanation for the incriminating text Yeonjun had seen, and squirming under the teasing laughter that followed Soobin breathed a sigh of relief and content as he walked beside the elder through the streets of the city. The spring was warm and comfortable, much like the cafe they’d just sat in and Soobin found himself surprised once again by how easy it was to be with the pink haired male. He wasn’t as intimidating as his reputation might suggest, nor was he as perfect as people painted him and as he once believed. Of course, Soobin had yet to see the worst in Yeonjun and Yeonjun had yet to see the worst in him. But Soobin still found that he wanted to see the elder at his worst, even if it manifested itself into an explosive argument years into their knowing each other - because it meant Soobin would be able to see the elder at the source of his frustrations and anxieties, beneath his confidence and kindness. And if Yeonjun could handle him at his worst perhaps he could imagine a future with him.   
  
Soobin flinched when he felt warm fingers graze against his, then a palm slipped between his fingers and grasped his hand. Soobin was sure he was flustered enough for people in the neighboring Country to see the red on his cheeks and feel the beating of his heart beneath his skin. He felt like he couldn’t breath, especially when Yeonjun sent him a smile sweeter than the lavender flowers around them. No words were exchanged between them as Soobin carefully pulled Yeonjun closer so that their arms were touching as they walked. Soobin felt an inexplicable happiness at that moment. A happiness that he wanted to catch and put in a jar with fireflies to light up cold, lonely winter nights. Yeonjun leaned on his shoulder with a silent yawn and he finally understood what it was he had felt and was currently feeling. Before the elder had joined the glee club Soobin was infatuated with the idea of someone so untouched and perfect, but now more genuine feelings had taken it’s place. He could see Yeonjun for who he was meaning he wasn’t as nervous to be himself or to talk to the pink head. Soobin was falling further every day, and little did he know that Yeonjun was falling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update, so I’m sorry about that. This story is nearly over though! I have something more interesting planned for my works, so it should hopefully be more story based and more interesting than this mess. As the fix was only half based on a small idea i had I don’t think it was as well though out as what it could’ve been. If the ending isn’t satisfactory I may make an additional bonus ending that’ll show how their relationship develops or has developed.


End file.
